Anywhere
by xXKlaineiscourageXx
Summary: When James's mom lets James stay in L.A, theres still a little drama going on in 2J. JAGAN!


**Hey guys =) I saw Big Time Moms last night, and i thought, why not make a Jagan story?**

**So, here we go =)**

**Lauren: Yay!**

**Sarah: Wow, two storys in a row! *gives me a thumbs up***

**Camille: Yayy Jagan! **

**Lauren: Wait, Camille, your a Jagan lover?**

**Camille: Yup! SCREW KENDALL LOGAN IS JAMES'S!**

**Me: Oh my god... (in real life, my friend Camille IS a Jagan lover XD)**

It was Mothers day, and the guys had just said goodbye to there moms (exept Kendall, of course).

James was so happy he didnt have to leave L.A. He'd miss the guys, the pool, being in BTR, and of course, his boyfriend, Logan. Since they moved to L.A, Logan and James have had feelings for eachother. When they finnaly confesed one night, they became a couple (duh).

Logan was so happy when James could stay. He'd miss all the fun things they did. They had picniks, Logan could mess with James's hair (he was the only one that was allowed to), and of course, just cuddling and telling eachother they loved the other.

Once everybody said there goodnights, Logan and James headed to there room. "I bet Logan's really happy about James being able to stay." Kendall told Carlos. "Oh yeah." Carlos told his friend. "There gonna have a fun night." Kendall nodded at this statment. "Lets go so we can try to block out the moans." he told the latino. "Kay." Then they headed to there room, ready for a restless night.

Meanwhile, Logan and James had just entered there room. Logan closed the door. He then turned to his lover and smiled. James smiled back at his boyfriend. There was a few minutes of just smiling. "JAMIE!" Logan finally yelled. "Come here Logie!" James replied. Logan jumped into his lovers arms and kissed the tall brunette. James smirked into the kiss.

We all know that people need air, even if your kissing the love of your life, and there not going back to Minnisota. When they finally pulled apart after what seemed like forever, James sat down on the bed, Logan still in his arms. James then attacked Logan's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Logan smirked into the kiss. He loved James so much. James then proceded to slip his hand up the brunettes T-shirt. James knew this would be a fun night.

-The next day-

Logan opend his brown eyes. He looked over at the sleeping tall boy. He smiled. James is so cute when he sleeps. Logan tried to get up, but was pulled back down on the bed again. He turned his head over to James. "Dont go." James told him. Logan was confused.

"Whats wrong Jamie?" He asked. James looked at Logan in the eyes. Logan could know see James's face. Tears were streamed down his face. "I had a nightmare..." He told Logan. Logan hugged him lover and just let him cry in his shoulder for a few minutes. When James finally settled down, he lifted his head to look at Logan.

Logan played with James's hair for a few minutes. James sighed, knowing he would have to tell his boyfriend sooner or later. "It was about... me leaving. This time, when my mom came, we couldnt stop her. And then, we went back to Minnisota and we..." James couldnt finish. He would break down right in front of Logan.

"We what, James?" Logan asked. "...We broke up..." James told him, his eyes bloodshot from crying so hard. "Oh, Jamie." Logan said as he pulled James close again. James tried to stay calm, but few tears streamed down his face. Logan had James scoot back so he could look in his eyes.

"James, it was just a nightmare." Logan told him, feeling like he was going to cry himself. "Yeah, but... it seemed so real." James told his lover. "James, I'm not going _anywhere._" He told the brunette. "R-r-really?" James asked. "Really." Logan told him, and placed a gentle kiss to James's lips to prove his point. "I love you, Logan." James said as they pulled away. Logan smiled.

"_I love you to._"

**Wow, i actually cried making this :') Please review.**

**Lauren: That was so.. sad.**

**Camille: Yeah *wipes tear from face***

**Sarah: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: I STILL SAY KOGAN ROCKS, CAMILLE!**

**Camille: JAGAN!**

**Me: KOGAN!**

**Lauren: Should I get some popcorn?**

**Sarah: Yes, please. **


End file.
